Latent
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: The 2011 Venison- this is a little one-shot about Conan and Tamara: what happens after Conan leaves her? Purely writing for fun, like all my others stories :)


**Conan the Barbarian, 2011  
**  
**AN:** I watched the 2011 one before the original and gosh i think it overweights the original, so yeah i love the remake of it and wish to god they could do another because i love Jason Momoa along with Rachel Nickols- Tamara. So this is a little one-shot about the two of them, _what happens after Conan leaves her? _Purely writing for fun, like all my others

:^:^:^:^:^:^:  
**Latent  
**

She could feel the strong muscles of the horse beneath her as she rode faster to the city of Messantia, the rush of air that escaped her lungs at the site of the buildings made hope rise within her. Tamara wished that she didn't have to come here looking for help, the only help that she trusted to get back what was taken and this city was the only place she knew where he visited frequently enough.

As she got herself unpacked in the city walls, she had got herself a room and decided pay daily for the rent as she didn't have the slightest idea when he would turn up. It turned out that her wait was going to be longer as hours turned in days, the set of worry had implanted in her stomach as the week was coming to an end. She had to have faith in both sense as her mind swirled with various situations that could be happening while she sat waiting in a crowed traven. She was about to give in for the night, keeping the cloak wrapped around her as she made her way to the doors. It was the loud booming voice that caught her attention, it was familiar. She took a wide search, looking for anything that sparked a hint when a familiar dark skinned face sat on one of the benches with a whore. Without taking much more of the environment, she made her way straight to him. "Artus." The men in question looked up at the sound of his name, a smile coming to his looks as he saw the young woman.

"Tamara! Sit, sit!" She shook her head wanting to get straight to the point.

"Do you know where Conan is?" The question seem to sober the man, pushing the woman from his lap.

"Aye, his back at the ship." The rush of relief flowed through her body at finally finding him. "I'll take you to him." She followed Artus to the harbour, her mind running with questions that asked her why she had come to Conan? Would he dare help as there would be no benefit for him? Would he remember her? The last one slightly hurt as she hadn't forgotten about him, she was reminded of him every day.

As she followed Artus on the ship, nothing had changed as it looked the same as it had so many years ago, the memories of the adventure made her smile as the fight on the ship that night had built their bond stronger to the point that she had given herself to Conan. They walked around to the back of the ship; there was no way of missing him even with his back turned to her. "Conan there is someone to see you?"

"Send them away, i do not wish to see anyone." His deep voice sent a shiver through her as she cast a glance at Artus taking the situation in her own hands.

"What about someone for old time sake?" Her voice reached across to him, making the man stop his movement with the stiffening of his shoulder blades. He turned to face her and those eyes stared straight back at her- the years had been good to him, his body still holding its fine shape.

Without answering her, he started for the below the ship and Tamara took off after him following his every step. "What's the problem?" She was slightly offended that it was his first conclusion of her.

"Why do you that?"

He looked her up and down before speaking. "Trouble always follows you." He sat down bringing his sword to his hands and started to sharpen it, the action completely ignoring her.

"Alright, i'm of need of your help." She would let her pride aside if it meant getting her closer to the one thing taken from her.

"And what is this _quest_ that you would have me do?" he spat the words at her like they were venom. She would have turned her back by now but she knew he was willing to help or she wouldn't be standing in front of him now. "Others do not know your here?" He nodded to her unusual clothing- the dark cloak that hid her features from preying eyes.

"Someone took something from me, i want it back." The words sounded wrong coming from her mouth and Tamara knew she was losing his interest. "A slave lord- Aldrich Carter." The muscles in his arms came to a halt at the familiar name. He couldn't stand people like Carter and if this gave him a chance to get rid of the man from his high perch than it would be worth the travel.

"You have my attention."

"We leave as soon as possible." She had waited long enough for him; she couldn't allow another day to pass that could mean being one step closer. Her only answer was Conan moving from his place standing directly in front of her, he merely stared at her. The stare itself made her heart freeze before it went into over drive- could he sense there was more?

"I'll speak to Artus." He started for the door before turning around at the last second. "Stay below the ship." He continued his way, she was tempted to make a rude comment but let it die in her throat. The silence of the cabin gave her time to take in her surroundings; it was the same cabin they had shared together the night of the raid though it had been refurnished it didn't stop the past flickering across her vision as if it was yesterday. Everything seemed so easy back then, she had someone after her for a matter of weeks but she only had to worry about her own life, there was no one depending on her while now there was.

Conan soon entered with ease, a plater of furit in one hand as he made his way towards her taking aseat on one of the many cushions in the cabin. "Eat; we travel by ship tonight, tomorrow by horse." She nodded her head trying to count the amount of time it would take to find Carter and get back what belonged to her. She placed a grape in her mouth, the sweetness of it reminding her that she had been neglecting her meals as of lately. "You are bigger."

The bluntness of his words made her eyes snapped up to his darker ones and her lips in a firm line at the words, if it was any other man she would have slapped him. "Bigger?"

"Your body has filled out." He took an apple from the plate not having a care in the world. As she sat there, she could probably get what the man was talking about as she wasn't the same woman she had been when he lifted her at the gates. Her frame had become 'filled out' as he put it, the years of being a woman making her small hips and burst widen to perform its duties.

"And you haven't changed." She casted another glance at him under her eye lashes- he looked just as tempting as he did some years back. Her reply was a shrug of his shoulder as he took another bite of the apple. She didn't know what else to say, there was only so much that you could do in Conan's presence- he was the silent, observing type. "I'm going to turn in for the night."

:^:^:^:^:^:^:

They followed the trail of destruction through the land, each on their own horses while Artus and his crew stayed at harbour with the local traven. She wasn't sure what to make of the tense shoulder of Conan, his manner shifting at the sight of the burnt huts. She knew it had an unpleasant effect on her, her stomach crunching and threatening to become sick as the smell of burning flesh reached her nose, those who refused to be owned by Carter were sentenced to death.

They had been riding for a few hours when Conan started to slow down, bringing his horse to a stop at the edge of the hill. One glance from him and she copied his movements, leaving her horse to creep up the dry hill. Her breath got caught in her throat at the sight before her, she should have been excepting it but the hope that flickered within her seem to know they were in the impossible against an army that great. She glanced at Conan hoping that his train of thought wasn't as negative as her own. There was only a hint of Conan's eye brow rising before he started back down the hill towards their horses. Panic run through her as she quickly followed after him. "Conan!? Conan, what are doing?" He didnt turn around until she grabbed his arm as he saddled the horse. "You promised."

"I did no such thing." He started to turn his horse around. She knew it was a death wish to go against the army that Carter had-there was a reason no one had defeated him.

"He-e...He has my son." The words were a yell, almost a plead from her mouth. Conan heard the tone turning his horse back around to see Tamara. As he stared at her, it reminded him of the childhood of his own without his mother, the way things could have been. A loud sign left Conan as he unsaddled his horse again going to stand right in front of her, he couldn't help but take the woman in. The flare of her hips and chest would explain the birth; it answered most of his questions while the rest could stay unanswered for the moment until they get the boy back.

"His name?"

"Theodoric." It was the first time in weeks she had spoken his name, the sound of it making her ache to hold her son again. "Please C-"

"We wait until nightfall." At seeing her ready to argue, he continued. "It will be easier to escape." He started walking back up the hill, he turn his head over his shoulder. "Wait here."

She sat by the horses as Conan laid on his stomach on the hill watching the army, her better guess was he was scouting the area and determining which way was the best to get in and out. She was nudged by the horses nuzzle and she turned her attention to the animal, she would rather be up there helping - she wasn't the same woman she was when they first met, she could stand her ground if need be.

Once again she cursed her family bloodline, if she wasn't the last one then they wouldn't be in this situation as they would be back at the city doing their studies or fishing in the ocean blue waters. Life would be simple, but then again she wasn't sure if her life would ever be simple as she watched the man lying on the hillside. Conan had only made things complicated as she got to three months due, it was six years later and the man still haunted her.

With the sun setting she made her way towards him, knees and arms crawling in the sand to not be seen. Once she reached him, he simply stared at her before turning his attention back to the sight before them, the army had started to light fires before darkness descended on them. "It's time."

She could hear her beating heart in her ears reminding her of the last time she was with Conan and the sense of danger was around but this time it wasn't for her safety that she was worried about- Theodoric. She hugged her body to the wall with Conan in front of her; they quietly made their way into camp avoiding the gathered area and lit touches. He seem to have some idea which direction to go meaning Conan had seen more than she excepted whilst on his watch, she just hoped to god they hadn't waited too long- time was a dear thing.

They had passed a few tents when Conan stepped into one, trustfully she followed him in and couldn't help the explosion of relief that filled her body at the sight of her son tied to the post. Quickly she walked over to him, untying his hands and inspection of his body for injury- there was a few here and there but nothing serious as she dreaded. "Mother, I'm fine." She would usually frown upon the tone of his Theodoric voice but she only smiled.

"Did they hurt you?" He shook his head not answering her verbally as his eyes had set on Conan behind them, his arms still held his mother but Tamara could feel the questions that were surrounding him- he was a curious one, one of the reasons he was in the situation- if the boy had only listened and not walked away with curiosity string in him.

"Who is that mother?" She pulled back letting Theodoric go, standing them both up as she knew it was silly to start introductions at such a time.

"Later, need to leave." Conan's voice made Theodoric straighten his back as if he was seizing the older man up- the scene would have seemed comical to Tamara if it wasn't the fact they looked to similar. "Come." Conan didn't wait for further reply and walked out the tent, Tamara pushed Theodoric in front of her and followed Conan's actions.

"The workings of a mothers mind." The voice made a shiver run through her as they had only gotten half way through the camp- they were almost there when Aldrich stepped past from one of the tents with a handful of guards. "A mother's weakness, but I didn't except the man." Aldrich did what Theodoric had done moments ago, the differences been that Aldrich was a large threat.

"You made a big mistake taking my son." Tamara pulled out her own sword in warning. "A mother wraith is always a dangerous one." She moved forward to Conan keeping Theodoric behind them as Conan armed himself, she twirled the sword with her wrist getting ready to use it if need be.

"Who is the man, you look...familiar." Aldrich hadn't taken her serious and that frustrated Tamara to no end, the built up anger for taking her son was waiting for a chance to explode.

"Conan." He wasn't much of a talker but his name was simple enough and his stance told the rest of his character.

Aldrich nodded his head, "Ahh...you two have history, the mask of Acheron. I've heard the stories but it seems you share something else, or should I say some_one_." Tamara had to stop herself from looking back either of the men near her. "Father like son." Out the corner of Tamara eye she saw Theodoric take a step forward towards Conan, obliviously wanting to see for himself- curiously arising again.

"Theodoric." The warning in her voice kept her son from getting closer.

"Why should he listen to you? A woman who's been keeping a secret? Every boy wants to know his father." Tamara's jaw tensed- Aldrich was using the new information to his advantage and of course he was right. She had had many talks with Theodoric about his father, the begging to know his name and where he lived but she only ever gave him bits and pieces of information knowing that Theodoric would ride out without thinking of his actions- she was going to wait for him to get the age of a man hood.

"I would suggest you keep your mouth shut before I cut out your tongue." The response came from Conan as he took a step towards Aldrich and his men. Without another warning he leapt forward and put his sword through the man closest- five to go. Tamara was tempted to help but thought better to stay to protect Theodoric when one of the man came her way as the rest were upon Conan.

She tested the weight of the sword in her hand before taking a swing; she hit the blade sliding it away from Theodoric and herself. She knew that no matter what fight she would have the strength against any of the men but enough to keep her alive if she was fast with her foot work and if that meant keeping Theodoric safe than yes, she would do it until her last breath.

She managed to get a few hits at him drawing a small moment of blood as well as her own; it wasn't until he muscles were screaming at her that she decided she needed to find a quick ending. Wishing to the gods that Theodoric stayed out of the way, she ducked one of his swings and faced his back, she kicked in the joint of the knee at the back bring him to his knees to her height before using the last of her strength to swing the blade at his neck, the thud seem to echo in her ears as it hit the ground.

Playing no attention to the body beside her, her eyes flickered for Theodoric; the boy was against one of the side tents, his eyes trained on the body at Tamara's feet. She instantly wanted to reach for him but she turned her attention to Conan, his sword was pointed at Aldrich's throat. Conan looked over his shoulder and with a simple nod of her head, he cut his head off and walked around one of the tents to come across the cage he had seen earlier and cut the gate free to the slaves- they would take care of the other men and give them time to escape.

Wiping the blood from her hands Tamara stepped towards Theodoric slowly not wanting to scare her son, to her relief he didn't seem frightened of her as he leaped into her arms. Keeping him close, pressing against her chest she found Conan's side and they quickly made their way from the camp- the shouts of men sounded around them and tents caught fire. "Hurry." She quickened her pace to match Conan's as they made their way rapidly back behind the hill to where the horses were staying. Conan saddled his horse watching as Theodoric was placed on Tamara's before she saddled behind their son, he didn't use any words but simply started retracing their steps back to Artus and his ship. You +1'd this publicly. Undo

It had taken them a day longer to return with Theodoric, the need to stop and rest longer. Once they did reach the ship, like planned Artus was waiting for them at the shore. He didn't make any comment about Theodoric; there was only the simple action of his black eyebrows rising at them. Conan had gone straight back to the end of the ship, the place Artus had taken her to see him on her first time here- instead Tamara led Theodoric down into the ship with her to get him freshen up and fed. "Is it true?" Theodoric voice came out quieter than usual as he asked his mother the question. Tamara knew the questions were coming and was surprised that her son had waited as long as he had; she guessed it may have been having Conan around them as he was unsure of how to act around the man.

"He is your father." She brushed the wet cloth over his dirty face as he scrunched up his nose.

"Does he not want to be?"

"Why don't you talk to him? Get to know him." Tamara couldn't answer Theodoric's question, Conan worked in many ways and not once had they ever came across the topic of children- she never thought the reason to bring it up so many years ago.

She helped him change into a clean shirt but he left his old pants as there were any small enough to fit his small waist, she handed him a bowl of grapes to eat and patted him towards the door in encouragement. "Don't forget to eat." From the change, she had noticed the skin on his bones and it worried her- children at a young age were vulnerable to death and she didn't want to think too much on that topic.

Getting up, she followed her sons footsteps out onto the deck and watched with interest at seeing Conan and Theodoric interact- she couldn't hear a word they were saying but she could read their body language and each looked as nerves as the other with Theodoric's small form sitting on a crate beside Conan. "They'll be fine." Her eyes flashed up to Artus, if anyone knew about Conan it was him. "Never thought I would see the day, but it will be good for him." He nodded his head in the direction of the boys and she caught sight of Theodoric smiling as Conan spoke.

The man seemed towering and threatening to Theodoric, but this man, his father hadn't raised his voice once and his muscles started to relax as he listened to him talk about the ship. Theodoric wanted to learnt it, steer it if given a chance- the curiosity to see everything. "How long can you keep an egg in your mouth without breaking it?" Conan's question seemed strange to him, his mother had never mentioned a game like that and the knowing nothing about it simply caught his interest.


End file.
